


Falling slowly

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Musicians, Falling In Love, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Hank is an old street musician, who is into Jazz. Connor is a young music producer, who is into pop music. Maybe it's fate in more than one way, that their paths end up crossing.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a friday evening on which Connor met Hank.  
He was on his way home after he had just spend hours in a recording studio.  
The band he had worked with today were newcomers, but Connor thought they seemed like they could indeed be promising.  
So far he wasn't disappointed.  
But right now he was exhausted and wanted to get home quickly. 

He was on his way to the tram - he still didn't own a car and at this point he wasn't sure if he even wanted to, driving through the city in one was more stressful than anything else.  
He walked on the sidewalk, as he heard faint Jazz music playing. Connor kept walking, the music getting louder.

Leaning against a building's wall he could see a man with a saxophone in his hands.  
He looked old, probably at least 50 and his clothes seemed cheap. He was tall and his hair was so long it almost fell to his shoulders. Connor stopped to listen.

This wasn't his usual type of music, but something about the way the older man played, seemed to fascinate Connor.  
He seemed completely lost in the song he was playing, hardly paying any attention to his surroundings.

Connor couldn't recognize the song, he wasn't sure if it was an original or a cover. Jazz was not what he usually heard all day long.

The man's fingers flew gracefully over the instrument, the melody touching something deep inside of Connor.  
The man could play.

Connor hesitated for a second.  
Well, then he would be home even later.  
It wasn't like anyone besides his bed was waiting for him anyway.

Slowly Connor approached the man.  
He waited for him to stop playing and then applauded.  
The man smiled at him, his teeth were a little crooked, but it still made him look more handsome.

“Hi, I'm Connor.”  
“Hank”, the stranger said.  
“That was really good.”  
Another one of these crooked smiles.  
Connor reached into his jacket pocket for a business card.  
He gave one to Hank.  
“I’m a music producer. I would really love to record something with you!”  
Hank looked down at the business card.  
Looked back at Connor.  
For a second he wondered if the other man had ever heard of him before.  
Connor wasn't exactly world famous, but he had managed to make quite a name for himself in the last few years.  
Still, talking to random musicians on the street wasn't really his usual approach.

“I - I don't -”  
And for a terrible second he thought Hank might say no.  
Why exactly he found that thought that so terrible he couldn't say. 

“I don't really have much experience with music producers and stuff.”  
Connor smiled.

“That's alright. I have a feeling you're gonna be a natural at this either way. Just call me and I'll try to find some time to make some music with you, alright?”  
Hank nodded.  
“Alright, kid.”  
Connor rolled his eyes.  
“I’m not that young.”  
Hank smiled.  
“Whatever you say, kid”, he said, teasing.  
Then, “I’ll call you!”

With that Hank left and Connor kept standing there and starring, long after the other man was gone.  
Connor could feel his heart beating fast and for a second he wondered what exactly just had happened. 

Slowly, he began to resume his way to the tram.  
As he finally was sitting inside, on his way home, his mind couldn't help but keep wandering back to Hank. The smiles. His blue eyes. The music.  
Connor shook his head at himself.  
He shouldn't be fantasising about a potential client.  
But those fingers...  
Fuck, he really needed to get laid.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor's phone began ringing, as it of course had to be, in the least impractical moment. He was standing in the shower, washing his hair, as his doorbell rang. A second later his phone also began ringing. He cursed loudly, turned the water off and got out of the shower. 

He put a towel around himself and went to open the door.  
A post man grinned at him, as he handed a package to Connor.  
A new microphone he'd been waiting for a few days.  
He took the package and quickly closed the door.  
Cursing, he walked into his bedroom, dropped the package onto his bed and got his phone from his nightstand.

There was a call from an unknown number and Connor wondered if Hank had indeed finally called.  
He pressed redial.

Two seconds later, he heard Hank’s gruff voice saying: ”Hello”.  
“Hi Hank! I have some time on Thursday, if that works for you?”, he got straight to the point.  
“Sure.”  
“Great! Can you come to the studio at 3 pm? “  
“Yeah.”  
Connor told him the address and shortly after they hung up.  
He was way more excited for thursday to come than he should be.

The rest of the week Connor spend between listening to jazz music and work.  
At this point he spend more time in the recording studio than he did at home. Not that he would really have it any other way. Connor loved his job, even if at times, it could become extremely stressful. At least he had finally found a record label for the newcomers he had began recording on Friday.

Connor let himself fall down onto the couch, he had standing in the studio, and plopped some headphones into his ears.   
Faint Jazz music started playing.   
He closed his eyes and just listened.

While he had found quite a few pieces that he did like, nothing he had heard so far, sounded quite as nice as Hank playing had.

He wasn't quite sure what exactly he wanted to record with him, although he had at least some ideas.

His phone pinged. Connor opened his eyes. He had a text message from his best friend. Kara had spent the summer travelling together with her daughter. Appeartanly they’d come home on Friday. 

Kara asked if he wanted to hang out.  
He texted back a “sure” and closed his eyes again.  
A few minutes later he fell asleep and dreamed of blue eyes.


End file.
